Wizards and Demigods
by LokiLaufeysonAsgard
Summary: Set in the middle of Blood of Olympus and right before the Goblet of Fire. The campers are holding off Gaia until the seven can make it back to CHB. However, the Argo breaks down and Chiron tells them to seek the help of his "friends" to repair the ship. Soon, they bump into Chiron's "friends" - the wizards (a.k.a Fred and George). Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*The battle at CHB was raging on. The Greeks and the Romans (Nico/Reyna/Hedge as well) are trying to hold Gaia off until the seven can make it back*

— Third person —

AUGUST

On the way back to Camp Half Blood from the Acropolis in Greece, the crew had to make another pit stop to repair the Argo II. The battle at the acropolis had sent flames into the sky and all around, where the Argo was resting; the Greek media had brushed it off as a nearby dormant volcano's eruption. But now, the ship was damaged in a sense near destruction; even Leo didn't really know how to repair such a mess - not that he would admit it.

They could only travel about 50 kilometers each time before the Argo's only remaining engine broke down in a huff of exhaustion. Each time it broke down, Leo would repair it in a day or two. Still, there was no way they'd make it back across the ocean in that state.

On the third day of their third pitstop, Leo was adamant on repairing the Argo once again, and then setting off once more. However, Piper was indignant this time on not getting on that ship again without it being properly fixed.

— Piper —

"No, Leo! It's the like the 5th time you've said that", I cried. "You're gonna' think that you fixed it, and then we're gonna go another few hours and it'll break down! Again."

"I promise!", he pleaded. "I'll fix it for real this time!"

"Yeah well, do you know what's wrong?" Jason asked. I didn't recall him coming with me to argue with Leo, so I guessed I'd been screaming pretty loudly and had made a scene.

"Well, not exactly… but-"

"Well then we've gotta find another way, Leo. This isn't working", I said calmly. I kind of felt bad for screaming at him for so long. Still, I was glad that I had gotten the last word, because Leo didn't argue with me after that.

Me, Jason, and Leo went to the others and called a Mess Hall meeting. I found it kind of stupid since we were on land anyways, but Percy insisted that we kept our traditions. I sat down next to Annabeth who was having a heated discussion with Hazel about being "done" with stereotypes. Sweet Hazel. She was nodding along with her calm and understanding face, despite having heard this rant over a thousand times before.

"Everyone, listen up! As we all know, our ship has been having major problems and we can't possibly fly across the ocean in this mess. We're going to drown if we do." I ignored the smug remark coming for Percy. It was something along the lines of "Well, you guys are". Still, I knew that even if we did drown, Percy would figure out a way to save Annabeth. "So, what do we do?", I asked, bringing an end to my short-lived speech.

"Easy", Percy scoffed. "Just buy plane tickets."

"Yeah, well, we don't have the money for that. Also, even if we did, and if we did reach the US again, where are we going to put the Argo?", Annabeth refuted. "We can't just leave it here."

"Jeez, Annie. It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah, one which wasn't going to work out very well for you anyways", she argued, referencing to Percy's bad luck when in air.

"Then why don't we just IM Chiron and ask him to send us pegasi?", Jason asked.

"Hey, hey, hey", Percy interrupted. "Making them travel half the Earth is going to exhaust them so much! Don't you have a heart?"

"Fine, then what do we do?", Jason asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Look, I don't know. But I'm gonna go call Chiron and ask him about what we should do. But for right now you guys, stay around here and try not to get lost as we come up with a solution", she ordered.

— Annabeth —

I was planning on telling Leo to stop trying to give temporary fixes to the Argo, because I knew that it would keep on breaking down if we didn't fix it permanently. Piper beat me to it, and I was kind of glad because it broke my heart to see Leo so bummed. Still, I knew that it was necessary, especially because I really wanted to get back home.

I threw a drachma into the temporary fountain and attempted to IM Chiron. Apparently the line was busy the first time, but it worked the second time. I was a little pissed that I had to give another drachma. I then waited until a hologram of Chiron's face appeared in the fountain.

"Hey, Annabeth. When are you guys coming?", he asked, looking very stressed. "We're trying to hold her off", he began, his face cringing when the should of a loud explosion came through. "Her army we can handle, but since she controls the ground… it's too much."

I cringed with guilt. "I'm sorry Chiron. We'll be there as soon as we can get there."

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I have faith in you. But what is taking you guys so long to come here?", he asked.

"Right", I said with tension. "Well, the Argo is broken. We can't travel over the Atlantic in these conditions. What do we do? Percy is indignant on not making Pegasi fly us back."

Chiron smiled fondly, remembering Percy and is large heart for equestrians. "Well, the boy has got a point there. I also doubt you guys have enough money or the paperwork needed to get on a plane." I shook my head, followed by an understanding nod from him. "I would have tried to reason with the gods to get you guys back here, but strangely enough, we've lost all connection with them. In fact, where exactly are you?"

"According to Leo and his self-made GPS, we're somewhere in the suburbs of the UK", I responded.

"Hmmm…Oh wait!", he said with surprise. "I know some people in that area who can help you guys fix the ship."

"Cool", said Leo, coming into the room. "So are they like, your old students?"

Chiron winced and said hesitantly, "No, not exactly. You'll understand when you find them."

I frowned. I didn't like the idea of going and asking for help to fix a flying ship from strangers. "Where will we find this friend of yours?"

Chiron chuckled. "Oh, there are many of them", he said, putting emphasis on the word 'many'. "Just try to find your way to the city and look around. Be careful and observant, and I have no doubt that you will find them in no time. But when you do find them, remember to hurry up because we really need your help here."

I was quite confused and didn't know why Chiron couldn't help us himself. "Chiron, why can't you help us?"

He sighed. "I knew you'd ask, but my dear, you've got to understand. We are very busy here at the moment while trying to repair everything and cut our losses while fighting Gaia at the same time."

I nodded in understanding and then gave Chiron a steady nod of the head. "We'll go find these people and handle everything", I said, putting on a fake facade of confidence. Truth was, I'd learnt and mastered the fake look of confidence quite a while ago. It turned out to be very helpful when telling parents that 'No, I wasn't homeless' back when I had ran away from home.

— Leo —

Truth be told, I had enough with people like Chiron telling me to do things and go on big quests but not giving me any guidelines. Yes, I was independent, but I would have appreciated to have just a little more info, you know? Maybe like a who or even what I'm looking for, or where we're gonna find them. Also, my promise to Calypso was always in my mind, just hanging around and creating a dark void inside of me - I didn't want break another promise. Not that I told anyone except for Hazel about it.

Annabeth and I decided to call another Mess Hall meeting to tell the crew our plan. Frank had his arm around Hazel, protectively. Piper was once again complaining about why our meeting had to be inside the ship if we could have held it on the grassy fields outside. I told her to suck it up and listen.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Bet you missed me and all, but we don't got time for your praise. According to Chiron, we gotta go to the city - or at least somewhere people actually live - and then look for suspicious people who may help me fix the ship", I said, summing up me and Annie's conversation with the old centaur.

Everyone looked back to Annabeth for conformation as if I wasn't as much of a reliable source as she was. Humph. "Yeah, pretty much", she shrugged. "We are going to have to go on foot though to reach the city."

"Nooo… not really", I said. "The ship can also travel on land with its wheels. I installed them as a back-up option which we never really had to use. But hopefully they're not broken as well."

"Well guys, you heard Leo. We've got to get moving", said Jason. "Quickly", he added, the tension in his eyes quite apparent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

— Hazel —

I was thankful that we didn't have to engage in battle again. If we did, I don't think I'd be able to last throughout my nightmares. The more I went through, the worse they got. Just a couple nights ago, I was back in my past life, reliving the horrors of the last few months, except I wasn't sane - Gaia had taken over my mind as well as my mom's. And the worst part? I killed Sammy. I did! And I couldn't help myself! I couldn't bare to look at Leo that whole day, because every time I did, I would feel immense guilt.

I hadn't told anyone about these dreams though, not even Frank. I figured everyone had them, especially Percy and Annabeth after Tartarus. Still, I appreciated how he had wrapped his arm around me at the last Mess Hall meeting. Despite his clumsiness, he had matured a lot since we had met.

Alongside Frank, I found Leo and asked him when we were going to stop and get off the ship. Admittedly, I was getting a little nauseous due to the all the bumps and jerks.

"Why do you ask?", he asked back, smirking.

I put on an are-you-kidding-me? face and said, "You know why."

"Just tell us already, Leo", Frank whined. I knew that Frank himself had nothing against the ride, so it was actually kind of sweet of him to get worked up on this.

"Well, fine. We're almost there. Annabeth wants us to stop a little bit away from a nearby county named Devon so that we won't get spotted. Even the mist can't hide such a big vehicle."

"Yeah, that makes sense", I said, but I didn't like the idea of having to walk any distance while feeling dizzy and nauseous.

In a couple minutes, Leo pulled the brakes as the Argo came to a sudden halt. Too bad there weren't any seat belts because we all went flying to to the front.

Leo cringed from the driver's seat. "Sorry guys. That was a tad bit abrupt", he apologized.

"A tad?", Piper asked incredulously. "I went flying all the way across the room!"

"Yeah, too bad the Argo couldn't have went flying", Leo muttered. It was obvious that he was really bummed at the Argo not functioning properly. He had probably spent a very long time working on creating the ship, but it had gotten destroyed so quickly.

"Soooo, you all", Percy announced, getting our attention. "We need a plan to find these weirdos Chiron sent us looking for. Let's split up into 3 groups so that we'll have a higher chance of finding these people."

"Sounds good", Annabeth said nodding. "I'll go with Percy, Frank with Hazel, and Jason and Leo with Piper. However, we all need to rendezvous back here into less than 4 hours", she said while checking that at least one member in every group had a watch.

I could hear Leo scoff. "Is that even a word? Randall who?", he asked.

"Rendezvous", Annabeth repeated. "To meet up", she said more slowly.

"Okay, okay. I understand. No need to baby talk me", he said in a defensive voice, making me laugh. We set out on foot to walk to the county which ended up being just a minute away from where we started. When we reached the county it was only 1:30 in the afternoon, but I'm also pretty sure it was the hottest time of the day as well as the year, because I felt like my skin was burning - despite its dark tone.

"No, Leo. You can't use my chapstick", I heard Annabeth saying, clearly annoyed.

"But my lips are chapped", he complained. Annabeth just shook her head and sighed, still refusing to give it to him. Soon enough, our group had to part ways.

— Percy —

"Okay guys. Me and Annie are gonna take this route to our left. You guys go in any other direction you'd like, but we all have to meet back up at the Argo in around 4 hours", I announced. It was met by a bunch of nods and glances at watches. Then, me and Annabeth said bye to the rest and started strolling through the street.

I didn't exactly know what we were looking for, but Annabeth had said to look for anything peculiar, or anyone who seems like they have powers. I guess that meant to look for other people like us - demigods. Or gods.

"So…", said Annabeth. "What are you gonna do when we get back?"

"I don't know", I replied. "I mean, first I've gotta go see my mom. I haven't seen her in forever", I gushed.

She chuckled. "Yeah. Sally probably misses you a lot."

"And you", I added, making her smile.

We walked on and on for what felt like ages, but the most peculiar thing that I saw was a chocolate cake being called 'pudding'.

"It's a British thing, Percy. It's what they call cake", Annabeth explained to me.

"Yeah, but why?" I argued. "'Pudding' makes it sound like that yogurt flan sort of thing."

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain. Obviously I wasn't the one why made the language", she said, exasperated. I smiled. Now I didn't actually care about why cake was called pudding. I just liked hearing Annie talk, especially because she was really cute when she was irritated. Predictably, this happened to her a lot when around me.

After a while of walking around to no avail, Annabeth and I decided to take a rest on a public bench new a fountain. However, when we sat down I realized that I was really hungry and thirsty. I would have been tempted to take a drink out of the fountain, if it hadn't had a statue of a naked man in it.

"So we do still have a hundred dollars", Annabeth began saying. "I brought half of it with me so that we could get it exchanged into pounds, seeing as we're gonna need money to eat as well as everything else."

I nodded and pointed to the nearest money exchange store. It was pretty easy to find because there were so many of them. Annabeth said it was because Europe was such a popular tourist location. We walked in and stood in line for the cash exchange. When it was finally our turn, the lady speaking to us had such a strong British accent that I couldn't understand anything. At first I thought she was speaking in another European language, until I realized that we were in Britain and they spoke English too.

Thankfully, Annabeth was able to understand her and exchange our $100 into pounds. I figured that pounds must be worth a lot, because we barely got any in return. We ran into Frank and Hazel a few minutes after leaving the store, which was convenient because they wanted to eat but didn't have money.

"So what did you find?", Frank asked, eating his fresh ice cream cone.

"Well, nothing really", said Annabeth. I knew that if Annabeth was actually looking for what we were supposed to be looking for and not gaping at the architecture and the fountains the whole time, she probably would have found something. But I'm not stupid - I kept my mouth shut.

— Jason —

You see, it all started off quite normal for us. Me, Piper, and Leo went off in the opposite direction of Percy and Annabeth, and at first we were just getting accustomed to the atmosphere of this country. Piper had been to the U.K. before, but never to this town named Devon.

After a while, we were swerving through the cars and bikes like pros, as if we'd been living here our whole life. However, after walking a while with no avail, I suggested a different approach:

"Clearly, we're not going to see anything special or extraordinary in plain sight. We're gonna have to look through the nooks and crannies of this town to find anything strange."

Piper nodded slowly, processing what I had just said. "Well, then… we should probably check the alleyways and all that", suggested Piper.

"Ooooh, yeah. Especially the daaark ones", said Leo, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, because I knew that the dark ones were only dark during this time of day because shadows from bigger buildings were being cast upon them.

"Shut up, Leo", I said back, jokingly. So we went, into one dark alleyway to another, coming across trash bags and backpacks and trash bags and hairballs and more trash bags and stray cats. Nothing strange though. In an hour we decided to rest on a wooden bench, because we were both tired and disappointed.

However, when I was sitting down next to Piper, I saw something most peculiar. In an alleyway behind us which we had already explored, there was sort of a grey swish - I don't exactly know how to explain it. A couple seconds later, a pale, ginger boy came walking out. He looked to be around the same age as us. Still, given that we had searched that alleyway just a few minutes ago and all we found were trash bags, it was definitely peculiar.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom", I announced. I was glad Leo didn't need to go, because otherwise he'd go with me and totally make it obvious that I was following this boy.

"Okay", said Piper. "Do you need help finding one?", she asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I saw one when coming here.", I lied. "Might take me a little time though to find one which doesn't require you to pay."

"O.K., we'll be waiting for you here", she said, referencing to the bench. I nodded and went in the direction of the girl. I didn't mind Piper coming along with me, because she knew how to stay stealthily quiet. But if Piper came, Leo would want to come too, and that would totally jeopardize the mission.

I quietly jogged to catch up with the boy, who was walking at quite a fast pace as well. I kept in mind to stay between 10-20 feet behind her at all times. However, my plan was quickly came to end as I realized that there were two of these boys which looked exactly the same. Also, they had figured out that I was following them.

After a few quick glances my way, they started walking even faster, and eventually broke out into a run. Given that they had to do with the strangest thing I'd seen, and I didn't want to lose our only clue, I decided to run after them. But man, they blended in with the crowd so quickly - probably because a fourth of the crowd was also ginger. In a minute, I thought I'd lost them, until I saw the bright red of their hair slip into another dark alleyway.

I don't know why, but I got my gold coin out of my pocket, in case I would have to use it. Then, I crept up to the side of the alley, and turned the corner. I saw one of the boys spinning around with a wooden stick in his hand while clutching the other's hand. I was scared that they was going to be gone in a dark swish, just like they came in so I grabbed her arm. Clearly, they weren't expecting this, because their eyes went wide, and then one of them kicked me in the nuts with his knee.

I honestly don't know what happened next, because suddenly we were all in the middle of grassy hills, with only a tall, shabby, house in the distance. Also, the guy's wooden stick thing was pointed at my throat, after I had fallen to the ground.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading all the way. I would really appreciate it if you leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **Hey, guys, sorry it's been a while but thanks for sticking around** ❤️ **I'm aware of the time gap between the two stories (Goblet of Fire and Blood of Olympus), but for the sake of my story, there isn't. Plz read and leave a review, and thanks!**

Chapter 3:

— Piper —

It had been 20 minutes since Jason left and he still hadn't come back, so I had started worrying. "What if he got attacked? What if he needs our help? What if he's waiting for us to come save him?", I gushed.

"Nah, he can protect himself. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably be back in a minute", Leo reassured. But he wasn't. After another 10 minutes, it was apparent that even Leo was starting to worry. He moved his knees up and down at such a rate that even the stranger sitting next to him looked at him strange, got up, and left. A trace of guilt showed on Leo's face, but he kept doing it nonetheless.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "This is it, Leo. It's been 30 minutes! It doesn't take anyone that long to pee! We've got to go look for him", I declared. I realized that I must have accidentally poured a little charmspeak into it, because Leo immediately stood up and said "Of course!", followed by a small salute to me. Someone near us looked at Leo weird once again. I would have chuckled if I wasn't so stressed.

So we set out, trying to find bathrooms where we might find Jason. I started out trying to ask strangers for directions to nearest bathroom. Luckily, I was used to talking to people with many different accents. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have understood half of what these locals were saying.

The funniest thing was when I saw Leo asking somebody in front of me, but the man replied with a full out Scottish accent. It was clear that Leo couldn't understand a word of what the man was telling him:

"I'm sorry, what?", Leo asked.

Once again, "Can you please repeat that?"

After a hilarious minute of watching Leo trying to converse with the stranger, I decided that I should probably tell Leo to 'abort mission', because there were many other people around who we could talk to instead. Just then, the man sported a snarl and I thought he was going to turn into a monster. However - at least from what I understood - the man just went on a rant about how he thought that Leo was messing with him when he was in a hurry.

I had to laugh when Leo turned back around, wincing, and rolled his eyes when he saw that I was watching and laughing at him.

"Hey, I tried, okay?" he said defensively. "Maybe we should split up so that we could find Jason quicker?", Leo offered.

"No, I mean, look at how well splitting up has worked for us", I said back. He nodded in acknowledgement and then sighed.

"Maybe we should just try to find the others and tell them about our situation", he suggested. "And even if Jason does come back and doesn't finds us here, he'll know to go back to the ship, said Leo, justifying himself.

I didn't like it, but I knew that we would have a better chance finding Jason with all 6 of us, rather than just me and Leo.

"Hey", said Leo. "He can take care of himself, and you know that", he assured me.

"Wow", I said, giving a little laugh. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me. And it's not even about me."

"No, it's not!", he exclaimed indignantly. "What about the time I complimented your shoes last week?", he challenged.

I rolled my eyes. "That was the day I had to borrow your shoes", I retorted.

— Jason —

I was currently the definition of confused. I had left Leo and Piper at the bench less than an hour ago, and now I may be half way across the world with two guys who looked exactly the same and were also most probably demigods. After asking them for a way back, they told me they would only help me get back after getting some answers. I didn't exactly blame them for wanting answers, and given that I had just ran after them for 5 minutes, I understood that they had probably thought that I was trying to attack them.

I figured that they were probably just demigods on the run, so I sighed and then wiped me hands off of my pants. "Let's start again. Hi, my name is Jason Grace", I announced, holding out my hand for them to shake.

Now I wasn't completely expecting them to take it, but they just looked at each other, laughed, and said "Yeah… no thanks."

"So what do you want?", the on on the left questioned. I noticed that his right hand was still clutching the wooden stick and was keeping it firmly to his side.

"What's that?", I countered, referring to the stick.

"Ohh, no", the one on the right said, shaking his head. "We asked you first", his (probably) twin demanded.

I sighed, and the twins' faces continued to stare at me, waiting for their answer. I finally decided to tell them my problem because I figured that they were demigods as well - there was no other way they would be able to teleport. "So me and my friends had ended up in Greece while on a quest to defeat someone named Gaia", I started. "And you know… solve the monsters not being able to die problem", I said slowly, searching their faces for signs of recognition of these problems but finding none. I cleared my throat.

"Anyways, we're trying to get back to the US but our flying ship broke down so then a…", I paused for a moment. "A teacher of ours told us to seek help from people here."

The boys just chuckled at my story and then asked if I was sure that I wasn't concussed. Then the one on the right turned to his brother and said: "Well at least he's not a muggle", making the other one grin.

By now I was getting worked up and quite worried about where Piper and Leo would think I had went. "Look, I told you my story, okay. Now will you help me get back?", I asked them. "Please?", I begged.

The twins looked at the tall, rickety building in the background and then back at each other. Amusingly, both of them said "Give us a minute" at the same time. After a walking a couple steps away, the boys started whispering with each other, but I don't think they realized that they were being obnoxiously loud.

"Is he a Malfoy?"

"What? No, Fred, he is not a Malfoy."

"I'm just saying. I mean, look at the blond hair. Anyways, how can we trust him? He still didn't really answer why he was following us."

"That's true, but hey, he's obviously a wizard as well - I mean, he was talking about traveling in a flying ship." A wizard?, I thought. Wait, did they thing I was a witch or something? Strange.

"Then why was he asking what your wand was?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was asking what type it was", the boy said defensively. "Hey, it's your fault we're here with this guy. You apparated us into the wrong place."

"Fine, but I'm gonna be needing some answers from this Malfoy guy."

"He's not- ah whatever mate."

The two walked back to me, looking me over suspiciously. "So", began the guy called Fred. "I can't believe we're doing this", he said while giving his brother a side-eye glare.

"But we've decided to take you back to that alleyway if you answer a couple questions" said the other twin.

"Yeah, go ahead", I said.

"Well first off, you're probably a wizard, and if anything, you look older than us, so don't you know how to apparate?", demanded the one called Fred (I mean, I think it was him).

"How to what?", I asked.

"Apparate", the other one repeated. "You know? Teleport, I think some other people call it?"

After staring back at him with a completely confused face, the twin decided to move on to my next question.

"So why were you really following us?", the right one asked.

"I thought you might have been one of the 'friends' my teacher which I told you guys about was talking about."

"Yeah? And who is your teacher?", his counterpart asked.

Deciding that they were just demigods and obviously not the 'friends' Chiron was talking about, I told them: "Never mind, don't worry about it. I mean you guys are probably demigods anyways".

"A demigod?", one of them asked. "You think we're half god?"

"Wait. You don't know?", I said softly with a little sympathy in my voice.

"Know what?", they asked me together.

"I mean… you just totally teleported yourself. All I'm saying is that you're probably a demigod.", I explained. "Basically, one of your parents are a god, while the other is human".

"Okay, that's great", they both said, rolling their eyes and laughing.

I had finally become desperate, knowing that we were already on a time crunch and I couldn't afford to waste any time. "Look, If you guys aren't willing to help me go back to that original alleyway, I'll walk myself."

The one on the left stared at me with a steady poker face and finally said: "OK mate, see ya'". After raising my eyebrows in disbelief he started laughing and said: "Just joking, we'll help you."

I obeyed the guy's instructions and grabbed his hand while his brother grabbed his other hand. He did something with her wooden stick again and once again, I felt like my feet were being sucked off from the ground along with the rest of my body. I almost felt nauseous by the time we materialized back into the alleyway I had first started following them out of.

Finally, it hit me. Fred and his brother might be one of those people Chiron told us to search for. I mean what other demigods did I know who knew how to teleport? And how many of them used twiggy wand things?

"Hey, can you guys actually help me find my friends before you go back?"

The twins looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally, one of them said: "Don't worry, I told her that we'd be home a couple hours later than when we'd actually arrive."

Then they just shrugged and the other one said: "Ok, but if you do anything else suspicious than we're out." I nodded really quickly, eager for them not to leave now. As we walked out of the alleyway, I immediately looked towards the bench, only to see Piper and Leo missing from it.


End file.
